


Frontierland

by tarnishedxhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Cowboys, Bottom!Sam, Cowboy Dean, Cowboy Sam, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn Without Plot, Secret love, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedxhalo/pseuds/tarnishedxhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really all Dean's fault for teasing him like that. Now that they were alone, miles of empty land around, there was really no point in holding back until nightfall. Sam was definitely going to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontierland

Sam couldn't take it anymore. The sun was hot overhead, his clothes clung, sticky and damp, to the sweat on his back. It was the same with Dean, who was riding a little ahead of him on his black horse, Chevy. Sam could see how the shirt clung to the other like a second skin, outlining the muscles on his back and shifting with every step of the horse.

Sam squirmed in his saddle, jeans uncomfortably tight. They'd been that way ever since Dean had cornered him in the stables that morning. Among the hay and the smell of horses, he'd pulled Sam into a dark corner and kissed him hard, tongue pillaging Sam’s mouth. One of Dean’s calloused hands ran down the front of his chest and cupped him roughly through his jeans, rough fingers dragging along the fly. A moan had echoed through the barn, his hat askew, fingers crushing the other's hard upper arms. Dean had broken the kiss and in a rough whisper promised to do dark and secret things in their room come sunset. One last squeeze and Dean had trotted off to see to the cattle. Sam had been hard ever since, the mischievous looks Dean had thrown to him throughout the day had _not_ helped. More than once he'd eyed him from head to toe, licked his lips with heat coloring his gaze before continuing as if he hadn't done a thing.

Now they were off to find a stray cow that had wandered off. They'd been riding in the hot, humid sun for the good part of two hours, Sam eyeing the way Dean’s hips moved with his horse the whole way, his jeans getting tighter and tighter, his knuckles white from the tension running through his body. With every step a cloud of dry dirt would get thrown up into the air. It had been an unbelievably dry summer that year, so when they came across a stream Sam suggested that they give the horses a rest. Dean agreed, and they tied the reins to a lone tree, their mounts taking a grateful drink. Sam petted his horse's flank before dismounting and dunking his hands and face in the cool water.

When Sam finished he looked up and froze, wet hair dripping water into his collar. Dean had stripped off his shirt and was knee deep in the stream, completely wet from the waist up, jeans getting steadily soaked. Sam stared hungrily at the droplets cascading down Dean’s bare chest.

Sam got up and walked over before he could stop himself, his warm hands finding Dean's water-cooled skin, hungry for contact, at long last. He leaned down and sucked a droplet of water off Dean’s shoulder with a soft moan of want. He could still taste the salt from the other's skin on his tongue. Dean turned around and grinned. “Hey cowboy.” He drawled. “You jonesin’ for somethin from me?” Sam wrapped an arm around Dean’s hips and pulled him close with a breathy gasp, Dean’s bare chest meeting his clothed one. His partner always left him breathless. Now, having waited so long, even moreso. He licked another drop from Dean’s neck hungrily, hands roaming over damp skin. “God, Dean. Please.” Sam mumbled, his voice low and ragged. He pressed his erection into the juncture of Dean’s thighs, gratified to feel that the other cowhand had a hard-on too.

Dean grabbed Sam’s face and kissed him roughly, the stubble ever present on the older man's jaw scratched Sam’s face as their tongues tangled and their lips dragged together. One of Dean’s hands found Sam’s hair and gripped, pulling his head back, baring the length of his neck to the other's mouth. Dean bit down hard with a growl, just like Sam liked, and he groaned, his hands scrambling for hips and tugging forward to grind their pelvises together. Dean kissed Sam again, and started to walk them back towards the bank, legs tangling together, thighs brushing, bodies refusing to lose contact for a minute.

Dean pushed Sam down, bare shoulders hitting the ground. Somewhere between the water and the bank Sam had lost his shirt, not that he gave a rip about where it'd gone. Dry dirt stuck to Sam’s back and arms. The grit would likely stay on him for hours, but any worry fled as Dean came down on top of him. He'd find the grains later, and no matter how uncomfortable he'd smile, remembering this interlude, anticipating another soon in the future.

One of Dean’s large hands caressed the aching ridge through the denim of his pants. His thoughts scattered, Sam letting out a moan as he arched into the touch, his actions rubbing dirt into his hair and smudging his body with brown streaks. Dean leaned up and kissed Sam briefly, shifted to settle himself between the other's restless thighs, deft fingers unfastening his jeans and watching his hard length press against Sam’s stomach once it was freed. Dean groaned at the sight, both sets of hands bumping as they fought to push the jeans lower down his hips. Dean lost patience halfway and instead reached out to grip the base of Sam's cock, licking around the head briefly with a pleased noise before sucking his length deep into his mouth. Sam's head tipped back sharply, mouth opening on relieved cries as his fingers left his waistband to instead tangle in his brother's hair. “Oh- ooh, Dean…oh god, yes, fuck! Please, _Please!”_   He arched his hips, the heels of his boots dragging through the dirt as he tried to gain more of that wet, hot suction. Dean's strong, calloused hands pushed into his hips, pinning him down as that devilish mouth of his sucked and licked, moaning in contentment the entire time, as if he was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Sam shuttered, noise and sensation rippling through him. It didn't take long before he was hurtling towards the edge. Dean knew the signs, and pulled off right before Sam peaked, gaining his brother's whined and desperate protest. Dean just grinned and sat back on his heels to pull Sam’s jeans all the way off. 

The younger Winchester did little more than lift his hips for the tugging, remaining with shaky legs sprawled as he panted in the dirt, watching Dean unfasten his jeans and shove everything down to mid-thigh. He knew what was coming, and he ached for it, drawing a half-muffled whine from his throat. Sam's dragged nails through the dirt, attempting to find leverage as he spread his legs, trying to entice Dean closer, to finally sink into him. It'd only been a couple of hours, his brother had woken him rather...pleasantly, but Dean had the uncanny ability to turn him into a writhing mess with little effort. The other knelt there for a moment, watching Sam with heavily lidded eyes as he fondled himself mere inches from where he knew Sam wanted him to be. “Dean…please.” His voice came out a soft, pleading keen. “I don’t think I can wait.” Sam was sure with the right  _breeze_ he'd set off like a firecracker.

Dean positioned himself and drove home with one long stroke, making Sam cry out sharply, startling the horses. Dean started to thrust furiously, his hands crushing Sam’s thighs, leaving red hand marks of possession on his skin. "So wet Sammy." Dean mumbled into his neck between thrusts, pulling his brother into every buck of his hips. "Still all fucked out for me." Sam couldn’t make himself keep quiet, although nobody would hear them out here. The farm hands were back at the range, and it wasn’t like when they were in the house, where they had to keep quiet lest someone suspect. Their kind of love was frowned upon in these parts, and they were careful to keep their secrets close to their chests.

But they had all the privacy they needed here.

"Yes, Dean. Ooh, fuck, Dean god, please, don't stop!" Sam’s hips rocked back into Dean’s thrusts. "Please don't stop..." Dean moaned and growled his pleasure in Sam's ear. He loved when his brother was loud, they had so little opportunity for it. Someday they'd have enough savings to get a place of their own, and he'd be able to hear Sam like this every night.

Sam had been so close already, with Dean's hands bracketing his hips and the perfect, full feeling of his brother moving inside him he was quick to reach that point again. His hands fisted in the dirt, his back arched as he came with a shout of Dean's name, making a mess of his chest. He could feel when the other spilled inside him a bare second later, teeth sink into his neck to muffle his groans as he shuttered. Dean's arms gave out and he collapsed onto Sam’s chest, both of them panting roughly. Neither bothered caring about the sticky tack of skin damp from heat and sweat, the cum now smeared on both their chests and stomachs. Dean kissed the mark he'd left on Sam's neck, trailed tender soft pecks lazily up to the soft spot below Sam’s ear. "I’ve been wanting to do that all day." He whispered in a sleepy gravel tone, and settled his forehead in the nape of Sam's neck with a content hum.

They lay there for a long time, enjoying the feel of each other’s sun warmed skin, not hidden by dark or blankets or secrecy, just for now. They fell asleep for a time, exhausted by their exertions, and woke up when the sun drew low in the sky, woken by jingling. They looked over and there was the cow they were supposed to have been looking for. Looks like they did their job after all.


End file.
